


Interlude

by Chanonvic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Trip to the future, shared bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanonvic/pseuds/Chanonvic
Summary: Sango didn't know which "home" Kagome was referring to, the warm one with bathwater and light and laughter on command, or the mystical one fraught with demons and witchcraft and enchanted jewelry. She found she didn't care, so long as Kagome was there.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sango
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Summer Multifandom Rarepair Bingo





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Just can't get enough of femslash lately, apparently. Enjoy!
> 
> _Summer Multifandom Rarepair Bingo prompt: farmer's market_

Kagome was used to the inversion of gravity by now as she passed through the barrier between the Warring States era and modern day. Sango, however, clung tighter to her, making Kagome smile sympathetically. When the magic of the Bone Eater's Well deposited the pair onto the dirt ground, Kagome looked down at the other woman and patted her arm. "We're here," she said softly.

Momentarily, the demon-slayer's arms went slack around Kagome's waist. Sango looked around, then up, noticing the ladder. "And it does that _every_ time?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Kagome said, already stepping onto the lowest rung. Once she had seen that Sango was all right, she was eager to get out of the well, greet her family, and soak in the bath. And if said bath included the company of the other woman, then she was all the more excited. "You get used to it, though."

"I'll take your word for it," Sango murmured, and she followed Kagome up the ladder and into the shrine proper.

They stepped onto the Higurashi homestead, and Sango stopped to admire the house and shed and well-kept trees – particularly the Sacred Tree. Kagome had taken a few steps forward before realizing that Sango hadn't followed her. Laughing gently, she doubled back and took the other woman's hand.

"Come on," she prompted, weaving their fingers together and lightly tugging her on. "I know it's a lot the first time," she continued, "but just wait until tomorrow! There's so much more I want to show you."

"Welcome home, Kagome!" her family greeted with their usual surprised glee. Though Kagome was used to it, it still warmed her chest to hear their excitement whenever she returned to her own time period.

"Thanks, everyone," she replied. "I brought a friend with me from the feudal era. This is Sango." And she held up Sango's hand for emphasis.

"Pleased to meet you all," the demon-slayer said with a bow.

"Wait, so you're Sango?" Sota said, fully turning to face the pair. "You hunt demons, right? Like, really big ones?"

Sango's eyes widened a little before she smiled and nodded. "That's right."

"Kagome has talked a lot about you," the girl's grandfather said with an odd twinkle in his eye.

"Grandpa!" Kagome blushed profusely while Sango hid a smile behind her unoccupied hand.

"Come on, leave Kagome alone," her mother chided. "I'll draw you two a bath," and the woman left to do just that.

This gave Kagome plenty of time to show Sango around the house, pointing out the finer details of modern era technology. (Sango was fascinated by the light switch in Kagome's room, entranced by the idea of "making" light at will without magic.) After rinsing off, Kagome was content to sit on the edge of her bed and watch her circle the room repeatedly, her face lighting up whenever she spotted another newfangled item or invention. It was more endearing than the first time InuYasha had come back with her; he was more liable to poke and prod at something until it _broke_ , whereas Sango was observing everything like she could figure out centuries of science and engineering if she just _concentrated_ hard enough.

Kagome started a little when she heard a knock at her door. "It's me," her mother said before poking her head inside. "Your bath is ready, and I brought a fresh change of clothes for you both. Sango, I hope you can make do with Kagome's clothes. If they don't fit, you're welcome to try any of mine." And she set the neatly folded bundle at the foot of Kagome's bed.

The bath water was just the right temperature and seemed to melt away more of the bone-deep aches of exhaustion the deeper she sank into it. Even sharing the admittedly small space with another person couldn't ruin the experience, especially when she heard said person sigh in that same pleasure. She opened her eyes to watch Sango's face loosen in heat and comfort. "Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked.

Sango nodded. "Amazing, like everything else so far. It's...your world is wonderful, Kagome."

Kagome laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet." She reached forward to pat Sango's knee. It was already slick from the soapy water, and she slid her hand up Sango's thigh, stopping near her hip and cupping it. "It's been a while since we haven't had the boys around." And she squeezed a little.

Sango flushed a little but nodded. "No one to walk in on us."

Kagome's mind flashed briefly to Sota and her grandfather, but surely they wouldn't interrupt her bath time, right? Especially if her mother could help it. So she nodded her agreement and leaned toward the other woman to press their lips together. Kagome loved kissing Sango. Her lips were soft and plump, and the experience was as comforting as it was scintillating. She often initiated their kisses, especially when they caught a rare and peaceful moment alone, but she would always relinquish control to Sango, coaxing the other woman's tongue into her own mouth and letting Sango cup her face to angle it the way she wanted it. This was no exception.

When Sango pulled away for air, she leaned her forehead onto Kagome's and sighed again. "Thanks for coming with me," Kagome breathed into the space between them.

Sango smiled and kissed her again, chastely this time, before turning around so she could lean into the other woman. They stayed like that, idly soaking, until the water cooled and Kagome's fingers pruned. Even then, she would have stayed like that, Sango in her arms and all the cares of the world beyond the bathroom door, if the other woman had willed it so. Unfortunately, Sango was more practical than that.

"Come on," she said, "we can't sleep here."

So, with a long-suffering sigh, Kagome released her, and they quickly re-dressed for bed. The nightgown Sango was borrowing was tight across her chest, which ignited a quick spark of jealousy through Kagome before being doused in a carnal torrent of desire. Her eyes flicked down to see how far down the gown came – mid-thigh, of course – before pulling back up to her face. Sango hadn't noticed her staring; she was focused instead on the material itself, pinching the fabric delicately. "It's so thin," she said, "and soft."

"Well, it is for the summer," Kagome said, relishing her own silky shirt-and-shorts combination. She busied herself with peeling the comforter off her bed for want of something to do with her hands. "There," she said once only the sheets were left on the bed. "Now we won't sweat to death. After you," she said to Sango.

The woman slid into the bed, pressing lightly against the wall to leave room for Kagome, who entered after her. They kept about an inch of space between them to keep cool, and Kagome stared up at her ceiling, pretending she wasn't too warm. She tensed when she felt Sango move to turn onto her side, and Kagome looked over at her.

"Not comfortable?" she asked.

"It's not that, it's just...it's so quiet." Sango was whispering, as though afraid to break the hush she was pointing out. "I never realized how many sounds there are at night. Were."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed in the same reverent hush, "I had to get used to hearing animals and people and _demons_ at night. Now when I come back it's so quiet that it doesn't feel real."

"I know what you mean."

The couple went silent again. Kagome stretched her hand a little to find Sango's and squeezed it. "Don't worry," she said. "It's real."

Despite the heat, they fell asleep holding onto each other.

* * *

Sango started at the sound of something soft knocking on the wall by her feet. She opened her eyes, shocked to see the details of Kagome's bedroom instead of the dense foliage of forest or darkness of whatever house Miroku had swindled them into for the night. Memories of floating down, and then up, through the Well, of magical water and bewitched light, settled over her consciousness, easing the anxiety out of it. She sighed, which made Kagome murmur something in her sleep and squeeze her hand tighter.

The knock came again, and this time, Kagome's mother peeked in. "Good morning, Sango," she said quietly. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Could you wake Kagome?"

Sango nodded, and Kagome's mother smiled and closed the door as softly as she had entered. Sango returned her attention to Kagome so she could watch the girl's eyelids flutter while she dreamt. She rarely got to see Kagome sleep – she was usually the first one awake – so it was a rare treat that she reluctantly forfeited by bringing her hand to Kagome's cheek and brushing it lightly.

"Time to wake up," she whispered.

At first, Kagome didn't look like she was going to stir. Then, she awoke all at once, her eyes snapping open while her body jerked. Only Sango's firm hand on her face kept her from bolting upright and out of bed, and Sango watched the panic ebb from her expression as understanding pooled into her eyes. "Oh," she breathed, "good morning."

Sango smiled in return and tried to keep the ruefulness out of it. It was a shame that Kagome was just as tense, just as vigilant upon waking, as she was. It came with the territory of constantly running toward and away from danger, she knew, but seeing Kagome in her home and with her family made her realize how much she fit in here. She didn't _have_ to repeatedly risk her life, and yet she did. Of course, Sango knew that the girl would say otherwise, but that just made Kagome all the more extraordinary.

"Sango?" Kagome said, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

Sango responded by ducking her head in and capturing Kagome's lips. The kiss could speak more to the sudden swoop of admiration she was feeling than words ever could. Kagome giggled and broke the kiss. "I have morning breath," she said, an embarrassed blush tinging her face.

Sango kissed her forehead instead. "Your mother said breakfast will be on soon."

And that did the trick. Kagome stretched and got out of bed, prompting Sango to do the same. Kagome showed her how to use more of the magicked water to freshen up before selecting another pair of outfits for them to wear.

"You may have to borrow one of Mom's shirts," she said, and her eyes dropped down to Sango's chest briefly.

"But I like your clothes," Sango replied, not quite sure what Kagome was implying. They were as tight as the clothes she usually wore. Then again, she didn't usually wear that chest undergarment thing that cupped her breasts; was it making that much of a difference? From the way Kagome kept eyeing her, she supposed it did and made a mental note to take one of the undergarments back with her.

Kagome smiled too wide and said, "Suit yourself, then!" before leading them down to the dining room.

They arrived just as Kagome's mother was setting out plates of food, and the smell of fresh rice and cooked fish wafted toward them. They sat for the meal, and once Kagome's mother sat, too, they gave their thanks and dug in. Kagome settled into playful banter with Sota and easy conversation with her elders, reminding Sango again of how appropriate this all felt. She was fine enough listening to them, the trill of voices ringing familiarly within her for some reason, but eventually she got drawn into the conversation, too. It started with Kagome's mother asking her vague questions about her time before the others joined in with remarks or questions of their own. They steered clear of anything too personal, and Sango suspected that Kagome must have told them about her past. It was uncomfortable, and she shifted on her knees a bit, but it was pleasant, too.

"We're headed to the market," Kagome said in response to something her grandfather had asked. "I was going to show Sango around a bit before heading back and figured that wouldn't be as big of a shock."

"That's a great idea!" her mother clapped. "I have a few things I need from there, anyway, I'll make a list."

Kagome smirked. "Sure, Mom."

They quickly finished the rest of their breakfast, and Sango followed Kagome out of the house and down the stairs leading to the rest of town. Immediately Sango was confounded by the blaring sounds, the flashy colors and lights from strange vehicles, the bustling of people rushing to their destinations. The sensations only got louder and brighter as they continued walking. She whirled her head around to try and take in everything, and when she suddenly felt Kagome's hand in hers, she was grateful for the contact to ground her.

Kagome was chatting beside her, pointing out various sites and explaining what they were and what she used to do there. Sango tried to listen and remember everything, but it was just so different. Some things, like the stores they passed or Kagome's school, she understood, if only because there were direct parallels from Sango's era to match, but other things – hair salons? bakeries? fast food? – escaped her comprehension completely.

"Finally!" Kagome said, thrusting her unoccupied hand out excitedly. The pair turned a corner into a courtyard that was lined with stalls and tables. People were milling around, appraising the various wares the vendors were showing off. As the couple walked through the entryway, the aromas of fresh produce and sweet treats wafted toward Sango. "Welcome to the farmer's market," Kagome said.

Despite the modern flair, the market reminded her of the big marketplaces in some of the larger villages she had visited. For the first time since they had arrived in the future, Sango felt relaxed. This was familiar. She and Kagome browsed the stalls, stopping to enjoy the occasional sample or buy something off of the shopping list. They were both entranced by a vendor selling cloth, who let them feel the soft and shimmering material. Eventually, the two walked away, Kagome figuring she wouldn't be able to fashion it into anything wearable and Sango realizing it wouldn't be very durable.

"That's the last one," Kagome announced, crossing off the final item on her mother's shopping list. They had wound through all of the booths and ended up on the opposite side of the courtyard beside a water pump and a small shrine already lit with incense. "We didn't get anything for ourselves, though. Did you see anything you liked?"

Honestly, the thought had never crossed Sango's mind. She had been so swept up by the sight, the sounds, the aromas of the farmer's market, of this time period, that she hadn't thought of bringing back anything with her. It all still felt like a dream, even with the fast-fading memories of warm waters and bubbles and of instant light and of her cheeks hurting under the strain of laughing along with the Higurashi family and of the warmth of Kagome pressing into her the night before. She supposed she must have treated it all like a dream, too, accepted the impossibility of being able to hold onto it or conveying it to others who weren't there. She wondered briefly if this was how InuYasha had felt, back when it was his duty to ferry Kagome across dimensions, or if he had even cared.

"N-no," Sango managed when she realized she hadn't actually answered Kagome's question. "Just being here, making memories with you – that’s enough for me." She smiled and extended a hand to Kagome. The teen grinned in response and maneuvered her wares so she could free a hand and took Sango's.

"Honestly, that was so cheesy," Kagome said, feigning exasperation with a roll of her eyes. Then she leaned in to bump her shoulder against Sango's lightly. "But it's true. I'm happy just getting to share this part of me with you."

Sango couldn't resist the temptation of saying, "There are other parts of you that you could share with me, too," through a coy smile. Predictably, Kagome blushed and dropped Sango's hand so she could stomp off, using mock irritation as a cover for her embarrassment. Sango hid her laughter behind the hand Kagome had been holding.

Kagome stopped a few paces ahead before turning back to address Sango. "Well? You coming or what? We should hurry back home."

Sango didn't know which "home" Kagome was referring to, the warm one with bathwater and light and laughter on command, or the mystical one fraught with demons and witchcraft and enchanted jewelry. She found she didn't care, so long as Kagome was there, and she quickened her pace to catch up to Kagome, the promise veiled by her words drawing her in.


End file.
